frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:PinkieStyle/"Frozen Demigods" - rozdział III ~ Zwierzęce powitanie.
Eloszka~ Z taką częstotliwością wstawiania rozdziałów, w końcu zamienię się w Maxa. c': Żyję i mam się dobrze. Jedynie szkoła mnie tragicznie dobija. Cri. ;__; Dedykejszyn dla SoVerySophie, czyli mojej fanki #1. <3 Czytajcie i komentujcie! ♥ center|318px ---- Zaniemówiłem. A nie, przepraszam, wydałem z siebie ciche "eeergh" (kurcze, moje problemy z wysławianiem czasem naprawdę mnie irytują). Stał przede mną mężczyzna, zaraz, koń. Nie, wróć. Mężczyzna, który był koniem? Koniomen? - Centaur. - odezwała się cicho Elsa, rozwiewając wszelkie moje przypuszczenia. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na nią, co spowodowało u niej widoczne zakłopotanie. Omiotła nas wzrokiem i zacisnęła w pięści dolną część swojego swetra. - Ktoś tu jest obeznany z greckimi stworzeniami. Wspaniale! - mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko i poprawił brązową marynarkę. Następnie gościnnym ruchem ręki zachęcił nas do wejścia. Pierwsza zrobiła to Anna, która raźnie wbiegła na werandę, a następnie równie radośnie przeskoczyła próg. Obejrzała się i posłała nam ponaglające spojrzenie. Uznałem, że nie wypada dawać dziewczynie czekać, więc postawiłem pierwszy krok na gankowych schodkach. Potem następny i kolejny, a stanąwszy już po drugiej stronie drzwi, rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu. Pierwsze słowo, które nasunęło mi się po zobaczeniu wnętrza domu to przytulność. W powietrzu wisiał zapach wanilii. Nie takiej sztucznej, sklepowej, lecz takiej prawdziwej, świeżej, naturalnej. Na pokryte winoroślami ściany, padał ciepły blask ognia trzaskającego w kamiennym kominku. Naprzeciw ogniska stał stolik do kawy, a wokół niego skórzane kanapy oraz fotele. W rogu pokoju ustawiony był migający monitor ze staromodnym pacmanem. Moją uwagę przykuła również bogata kolekcja masek z teatru greckiego wisząca na ścianach. Twarze miały naprawdę różnorodną mimikę, od przerażonej, przez zdegustowaną, po roześmianą. Miałem wrażenie, że wodzą za mną wzrokiem, co było dziwne, gdyż ich oczodoły były puste. Jednak COŚ obserwowało mnie na pewno. Ciarki mnie przeszły, kiedy ujrzałem głowę wielkiego dzikiego kota wiszącą wśród kamiennych odlewów. Zwierze coś przeżuwało, patrząc na mnie z zaciekawieniem. Czy tak kończą nieposłuszni półbogowie? Zostają pożarci przez głowę lamparta czy czymkolwiek ten drapieżnik jest? Włosy na karku stanęły mi dęba, kiedy poczułem, że coś ociera się o moją nogę. Momentalnie spuściłem głowę w dół i odetchnąłem z ulgą, kiedy ujrzałem Svena oraz Alice stojącą tuż obok niego. Dziewczynka wplatała palce w jego sierść, jakby bała się, że pies za chwile ucieknie. Popatrzyła na mnie swoimi morskimi oczami i uśmiechnęła się ciepło. - Mogę się nim zaopiekować, kiedy Ty będziesz rozmawiać z radą obozu? - zapytała, głaszcząc labradora za uchem. - Jasne, wyglądasz na odpowiedzialną dziewczynę. - puściłem do niej oko, na co ona rozpromieniła się i szybko pobiegła wraz z moim psem w stronę kanap. Dopiero wtedy dokładnie przeanalizowałem drugą część zdania. Rada obozu? Wow, nie ma to jak na wstępie trafić na dywanik. Naprawdę dziwnie by było na samym początku dostać naganę. Czyżby dowiedzieli się o moich wcześniejszych przewinieniach? A może to moje ADHD? Coraz bardziej się stresowałem, szczególnie z powodu centaura prawdopodobnie do tej rady należącego. Podobno oberwanie kopytem w twarz boli. Ciekawe, czy jest podkuty. Starałem się wyglądać na jak najbardziej wyluzowanego, gdy szybkim krokiem zamierzałem w stronę kominka, gdzie wszyscy zaczęli się powoli rozgaszczać. Usiadłem na środkowej kanapie, tuż obok Anny. Rudowłosa wyglądała na totalnie rozluźnioną. Z zachwytem badała uważnie cały pokój, przyglądając się dokładnie każdemu szczegółowi. Chwilowo zawiesiła wzrok na wiążącej na ścianie głowie lamparta. Przymrużyła oczy dociekliwie, a kot prychnął cicho. Dziewczyna odskoczyła do tyłu, automatycznie wpadając na mnie. Wycelowała palec w zwierzę, z przerażeniem wytrzeszczając oczy. - To żyje! - krzyknęła, na co dorzucający drewna do kominka Percy parsknął śmiechem. - Jasne, że żyje. Ma nawet imię. - mężczyzna otrzepał dłonie, podszedł do głowy i pogłaskał lamparta po głowie. - Prawda Seymour? Kot zamruczał cicho, a ja poczułem, że wywierany przez Annę nacisk na moją pierś maleje. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się nerwowo, co raz to bardziej się ode mnie odsuwając. Skrzyżowała dłonie na karku, zakładając nogę na nogę. - Jasne, przecież każdy ma taką głowę lamparta w domu, nic nadzwyczajnego. - Rzeczywiście, zupełnie nic. - usłyszałem obok głos Koniomena. Odwróciłem głowę w tamtą stronę, tym samym przeżywając kolejny szok tego dnia. Nie było już centaura. Tuż obok mnie, na wózku inwalidzkim siedział dokładnie ten sam mężczyzna. A raczej ten sam tułów mężczyzny. Końska część magicznym cudem zniknęła, zamieniając się w wózek, na którym jak gdyby nigdy nic siedział sobie z pozoru niepełnosprawny człowiek. Nawet miał nogi. Chciałem zapytać, jak to możliwe, jednak potem przypomniałem sobie, że jakiś czas temu okazało się, że jestem synem Hermesa, więc uznałem, że prawdopodobnie nic nie jest tutaj normalne. Usadowiłem się więc na kanapie, czekając na rozpoczęcie wcześniej zapowiedzianego spotkania z radą obozu. Pierwsza głos zabrała Annabeth. Kobieta wstała z fotela, a jej twarz przybrała powitalny wyraz. - Zapewne cała wasza trójka jest w lekkim szoku, prawda? - omiotła wzrokiem mnie, Annę i skuloną samotnie w fotelu Elsę. - Nie dziwię wam się, każdy heros tak miał. Heros. Tak nazywa się osoby półkrwi. Nagle przypomniały mi się te wszystkie mity o Heraklesach i innych takich dzieciach bogów. Mieli super fajne przygody, szkoda tylko, że wszyscy tragicznie poginęli. - Zapewne spotykały już was w życiu różne nadprzyrodzone zdolności, dziwni ludzie lub niewyjaśnialne sytuacje. - kontynuowała blondynka, a mnie przeszły ciarki na samo wspomnienie natarczywych klientów, którzy później okazali się być mitycznymi potworami, pragnącymi mojej śmierci. - To zupełnie normalne, przynajmniej w naszym wypadku. Tutaj, w Obozie Herosów, będziecie o wiele bezpieczniejsi. Jest mnóstwo osób dokładnie takich jak wy. Dzieci bogów i śmiertelników. Dzieci półkrwi. Sposób w jaki mówiła kobieta mnie zadziwiał. Nawet nie będąc świadkiem jakichś niesamowitości, byłbym w stanie jej uwierzyć. Była bardzo przekonująca, a każde jej zdanie sprawiało wrażenie dokładnie przemyślanego. Przy ognisku dowiedziałem się, że jest córką Ateny, bogini mądrości. Nie zaprzeczyłbym temu. W jej oczach i słowach czuć było wysoką inteligencję. Zaciekawiony słuchałem dalej. - W najbliższych dniach poznacie tradycje oraz życie codzienne obozu. Każdy musi to przeżyć sam, dlatego nie mówię wam, jak będzie wyglądał wasz plan zajęć. Na chwilę obecną chciałabym wam jedynie przekazać informacje na temat samego świata herosów oraz ich boskich rodziców, skupiając się głównie na samym obozie. - Annabeth zrobiła dyplomatyczną pauzę, w trakcie której każdy oczekiwał na ciąg dalszy wypowiedzi. - Dobrze, zacznijmy od jako takiego "grona pedagogicznego" tegoż miejsca. Dyrektorem jest sam Dionizos, bóg wina, do którego należy się zwracać z należytym szacunkiem. Annabeth posłała upominające spojrzenie swojemu mężowi, natomiast winorośle na ścianach poruszyły się, jakby przesłuchiwały się rozmowie. - Niestety, aktualnie jest zajęty, więc nie mógł was osobiście powitać. Ah, pamiętajcie również, że dla was Dionizos jest "Panem D.", co po części również jest wyrazem szacunku. - ponownie popatrzyła na Percy'ego, który starał się powstrzymać śmiech. - Kontynuując, w obozie jest kilku nauczycieli, dawnych obozowiczów, prowadzących różne zajęcia. Ich koordynatorem jest Chejron, czyli ten miły centaur, który was tu przywitał. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i skinął głową do każdego. - Również ja i Percy jesteśmy tutejszymi nauczycielami, o czym zapewne dowiedzieliście się już wcześniej. Resztę na pewno poznacie szybciej niż byście się tego spodziewali. - uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo, a ja podejrzliwie popatrzyłem na twarze Anny i Elsy. - Następną ważną osobą jest Rachel, Wyrocznia Delficka. Jest jedynym człowiekiem w obozie, jednak należy do wybranych. Jest w stanie widzieć wszystko to co my i... - Zaraz! - Anna przerwała kobiecie, przy okazji unosząc lekko rękę w kulturalnym geście. - Co to znaczy "widzieć wszystko to co my"? - Oh, bardzo dobre pytanie. Zapomniałam wam powiedzieć o tak zwanej Mgle. Jest to coś w rodzaju siatki maskującej. To właśnie dzięki niej śmiertelnicy nie widzą rzeczy należących do świata boskiego, chociażby potworów czy broni. - odpowiedziała Annabeth. Czyli to dlatego nikt nigdy nie widział tego co ja. Skrzydlate lwy, jakieś kobiety w stawach, jednoocy mężczyźni... to by wyjaśniało wszystkie te rzeczy, które widziałem tylko ja. Więc nie były to urojenia. 1:0, Kristoff kontra psychologia. Jednak mina Anny nie wskazywała na rozwianie jej wątpliwości. Raczej na jeszcze większe zdziwienie. - To najwyraźniej coś się w niej psuje. - rudowłosa pokręciła głową, jakby odtrącała od siebie jakieś myśli. - Kiedy ja coś widziałam, to ludzie obok również. I często uciekali, jednak kiedy oddalili się ode mnie, to nagle tak jakby zapominali o tym, co widzieli chwilę temu. Zapadła cisza. Córka Ateny przyglądała się Annie, marszcząc czoło. Sam również byłem skołowany. W moim przypadku ta Mgła nigdy nie zawodziła. Wyglądało na to, że w Elsy również, gdyż patrzyła na swoją siostrę w osłupieniu. - Cóż, są herosi, którzy potrafią kontrolować Mgłę. - wtrącił się Chejron. - Tak właściwie to każdy półbóg jest w stanie się tego nauczyć. Niektórzy mają coś w rodzaju wrodzonego talentu. Zazwyczaj chociaż czwórka obozowiczów go ma, jednak nawet o tym nie wie. Być może w Twoim przypadku ten talent ukazał się nieco inaczej. Dziewczyna pokiwała głową w geście zrozumienia i dała znak Annabeth, iż ta może kontynuować informowanie o obozie. Kobieta zakasłała delikatnie, rzuciła coś w stylu "Na czym to ja skończyłam?", a kiedy sobie przypomniała, wznowiła opowieść. - Wyrocznia to osoba, która daje nam tak zwane przepowiednie. Ma również bardzo dobry szósty zmysł i tak zwany instynkt. Obozowicze często przychodzą do niej przed misjami, aby dowiedzieć się co się podczas nich stanie i jak należy postępować. - W tym momencie już chciałem zapytać co to są te misje, jednak blondynka mi przerwała, zanim jeszcze zdążyłem cokolwiek z siebie wydusić. - O tym czym są misje dowiecie się jutro, od innych półbogów. To do nich kierujcie również wszelkie swoje pytania dotyczące obozu. Chyba, że chodzi o sprawy administracyjne. Wtedy zgłaszacie się tutaj. Wszystko jasne? Wszyscy przytaknęli. Annabeth zerknęła na wiszący na jej szyi zegarek w kształcie sowy i zobaczywszy, która jest godzina, zaczęła pospiesznie nam tłumaczyć co mamy dalej zrobić. - Percy oraz Arya odprowadzą was do domku Hermesa. Kristoff, to będzie Twój oficjalny dom. Twoje rodzeństwo na pewno już zagospodarowało dla Ciebie miejsce, więc będziesz mógł się już rozpakować. Stawiam, że Sven może tam chwilowo zamieszkać. Dziewczęta, wy zalokujecie się tam tymczasowo, póki nie zostaniecie uznane przez swojego boskiego rodzica, co, mam nadzieję, nastąpi już niedługo. A teraz życzę wam miłej nocy i do zobaczenia na zajęciach! - kobieta uśmiechnęła się do nas na pożegnanie, jednocześnie otwierając drzwi. Leniwie zebrałem swoje rzeczy i gwizdnąłem na Svena, który właśnie woził na grzbiecie Alice. Oboje popatrzyli na mnie smutno, a widząc, że nie mają szans jeżeli chodzi o przekonanie mnie do przedłużenia ich wspólnej zabawy, opuścili głowy i pożegnali się typowo dziecięco-zwierzęcym przytulasem. Mój czworonóg poczłapał zawiedzionym krokiem w stronę wyjścia, ukazując tym samym swoją chwilową pogardę moją osobą. Przewróciłem oczami i pożegnałem się z Jane, która dalej siedziała na fotelu, wyczekując rozmowy w cztery (pomijając te należące do Alice, Chejrona oraz Seymoura, czyli totalna prywatność) oczy z córką Ateny. Kiedy znalazłem się już poza miejscem obrad obozowych, Percy kiwnął głową, dając do zrozumienia, że mamy iść za nim. Tym razem to ja pilnowałem końca. Arya szła ramię w ramię z Elsą i prawdopodobnie z nią rozmawiała, gdyż co jakiś czas kiwała głową lub gestykulowała. Platynowowłosa słuchała uważnie, wciąż starając się unikać kontaktu wzrokowego. Przed nimi, na czele, u boku Percy'ego podskakiwała Anna. Patrzyła na nauczyciela rozmarzonym wzrokiem typowej fangirl, co jakiś czas do niego zagadując. Mężczyzna odpowiadał zazwyczaj uśmiechem, ukazując przy tym rząd swoich śnieżnobiałych zębów. Minęliśmy miejsce ogniska i weszliśmy na teren zamieszkania obozowiczów. Przeszliśmy obok wielu domków, jednak przez panujący wokół mrok, nie byłem w stanie dokładnie się im przyjrzeć. W pewnym momencie zatrzymaliśmy się przed jednym z nich. Wyglądał jak typowy dom letniskowy. Panele miały jasny kolor, zresztą tak samo jak cała reszta zewnętrznej architektury. Nad drzwiami znajdowała się ozdoba przedstawiająca uskrzydlonego buta. Percy powiedział, że zapewne Hermesowicze jeszcze nie śpią, więc wskażą nam nasze łóżka. Popatrzył zachęcająco na drzwi, spojrzał na wymyślony zegarek na swoim nadgarstku, pożegnał się z nami, a potem szybko się ulotnił, zabierając ze sobą Aryę. Postanowiłem, że jako syn Hermesa i prawowity mieszkaniec tego domku, to ja powinienem podjąć zadanie otwarcia drzwi. Zaplotłem palce mocniej na ramionach torby i pewnie nacisnąłem klamkę. Przywitało mnie delikatne światło kilku latarek, które po chwili powędrowało niżej, tak aby nie razić mnie w oczy. Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu. Podłogę pokrywała aksamitna wykładzina. Stałem w jakimś ogromnym, kwadratowym holu, a z każdych prowadzących do niego drzwi wychylała się jakaś postać - prawdopodobnie moje rodzeństwo. Wszyscy mieli roześmiane twarze i właśnie z takim wyrazem wyszli na nasze powitanie. Ubrani w piżamy, z latarkami w dłoniach. Na przód wysunął się znany mi już chłopak. Flynn Rider. Jego włosy były w jeszcze większym nieładzie niż wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz go spotkałem. Przez jego szarą koszulkę od piżamy widać było, że jest wysportowany. Popatrzył się na mnie i moje towarzyszki, na dłużej skupiając wzrok na Elsie. Po chwili otrząsnął się jednak, unosząc kącik ust w górę. - Witamy nowych! Kristoff, naprawdę się cieszę, że tu zamieszkasz. Wyglądasz na równego gościa. - szturchnął mnie w ramię. - Dziewczęta, mam nadzieję, że nie jesteście córkami Hermesa, bo dziwnie byłoby zakochać się w swoich siostrach. Puścił im oko, a Anna zachichotała cicho. - Obstawiam, że jesteście już zmęczeni, dlatego darujemy sobie jakieś huczniejsze powitanie. Pokażę wam, gdzie będziecie spać. Proszę za mną! Odwrócił się na pięcie, a my posłusznie ruszyliśmy za nim. Domek okazał się być o wiele większy, niż wydawałoby się z zewnątrz. Po środku tego ogromnego holu stał ogromny posąg, prawdopodobnie Hermesa. Czymś niesamowitym był sufit, wyglądający jak ogromna mapa świata. Kiedy skierowałem wzrok na kraj mego pochodzenia, miałem wrażenie, że widzę swój dom, lecz stwierdziłem, iż to mój zmęczony mózg płata mi figle. Flynn zatrzymał się przed ostatnimi drzwiami po prawej stronie i otworzył je w gościnnym geście. - Drogie panie, oto wasz wspólny pokój. Macie tutaj dwa super luksusowe łóżka. Są tu również skrzynie, które tylko wy możecie otworzyć. Aczkolwiek myślę, że niedługo zostaniecie uznane przez swojego boskiego rodzica, więc raczej nie musicie się rozpakowywać. Obydwie podziękowały, jedna radosnym okrzykiem, a druga delikatnym skinięciem głowy. Weszły powoli do pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Wtedy Flynn udał się ze mną w kierunku mojego lokum. Stanęliśmy przed jednymi z centralnych drzwi, znajdujących się na tylnej ścianie, za posągiem Hermesa. - Wygląda na to, że będziemy sąsiadami. - otwierając drzwi, Flynn wskazał na wejście obok, ze złotą tabliczką głoszącą, iż ten pokój należy do grupowego. Skinąłem głową i zajrzałem do otwartego pokoju. Po środku, pod zasłoniętym roletami oknem, stało wielkie łóżko, okryte pościelą o wzorze błękitnych piórek. Po jednej stronie łóżka stała skrzynia, nieco większa od tych co u Anny i Elsy, a po drugiej stolik nocny z budzikiem oraz lampką. Obok drzwi znajdowała się szafa, stylizowana na starożytną Grecję. Na ścianach powieszono półki, gotowe do zapełnienia. Zauważyłem, że naprzeciw łóżka leży spore posłanie dla psa z miskami napełnionymi wodą oraz jedzeniem. - Mam nadzieję, że Ci się tu spodoba. - grupowy poklepał mnie w plecy. - Rozgość się i najlepiej idź już spać. Budzik jest już nastawiony, więc nie musisz się martwić o to, że spóźnisz się na śniadanie. A tymczasem ja już będę spadał. W końcu trzeba ogarnąć całe to towarzystwo. Chłopak zasalutował mi dwoma palcami na pożegnanie i zostawił mnie oraz Svena samych. Popatrzyłem na czworonoga, obwąchującego swoje posłanie. Najwidoczniej mu się spodobało, gdyż zakręcił się w kółko i opadł na nie leniwie. Ja również byłem wycieńczony, dlatego niedbale rzuciłem torbę obok łóżka, wyjąłem z niej piżamę, migiem przebrałem się w pokojowej mini toalecie i runąłem na miękki materac. Zasnąłem, zastanawiając się, co przyniesie mi następny dzień. ---- Ten rozdział miał być dłuższy, jednak przez brak czasu nastąpiła zmiana planów. c': SPOILER! Następny rozdział poświęcę pierwszemu dniu naszej epickiej trójki w Obozie Herosów. To właśnie wtedy postaram się wcisnąć wasze OC'ki. c; Jeżeli będzie mi się chciało czas pozwoli, dowiecie się czymi dziećmi są Anna i Elsa. A jeżeli mi się nie uda tego dać w następnym, to na pewno w kolejnym. c: Za trzy rozdziały na pewno pojawi się przepowiednia, a wtedy na pewno będziecie wiedzieć o czym będzie seria. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania